Mating Thing
by MeaselMeasel
Summary: Smart and independent Kagome is finally moving in the work world. What could wrong? Maybe her bosses youngest son breaking into her apartment saying she is destined to be his mate. Now she has one week to make a life or death choice Rate M for sex, language, and ddddrrraaamma jk it's a bit of a comedy as well
1. prologue

Aw yes one my newest babies. It's a little story idea that's been playing around in my head. Ive got a couple more but I might not start those for a bit. Anyway enjoy the newest story

One more thing once again I don't own any of the characters in this story cause if I did I'd be suuuper rich

Mating Thing

"And as you can see by our profit margins, our sales have gone up by 3%. Also from cutting costs in these few departs we have also save the company over 1.8 million dollars a year and saving many people's jobs." The lights in the board room came on and Inutaishou began to clap, "well done Miss Higurashi!" Twenty-four year old Kagome Higurashi had just finished her first sales presentation. Sure she'd worked on many presentations before, but this was the first she had made and shown to the CEO of Inutech. Inutech was a growing video gaming designing company. Inutaishou walked over to the young girl, "I'm proud of you Kagome. You did very well but are you sure you are ready to show this our potential partners overseas?" Kagome smiled, this was also going to be the first time she would be going meet potential partners for the business over in America.

"I'm sure now that I'm shown you and you seem to enjoy it." Inutaishou was truly proud of this young girl. Last year when she first started working here he had never seen such a well focused and dedicated person,"You should also thank my son for picking you. I was worried you wouldn't be ready." Kagome smiled and nodded. He dismissed her for the day so she could get plenty of sleep for before her trip.

As she walked back to her desk she stopped in front of an office. The door plaque read "Sesshomaru Taisho: lead developer." She smiled before knocking, and a faint "come in" came from the other side. She slowly opened the door, "Mr. Taisho may I speak with you?" Sesshomaru spoke without looking up, "Kag there is no need to be formal please come in." She smiled and walked over to his desk, "thank for convincing your father to let me go on the trip." He glanced up at her before nodded. She shook her head before walking around to give him a hug. Not being one for physical contact, he stiffened his body and continued working. She let go and began to walk out, "I won't let you down." Just as she was about to leave a faint, "I know you won't" could be heard.

Finally after gathering her things and a ten minute drive she was finally home at her simple one bed one bath apartment. She placed her keys on the little table next to the door. On her way to her room she placed her briefcase down on the coffee table.

"Ugh time for a shower," Kagome pulled the bun out of her hair and let her ebony hair fall to the middle of her back. As soon as she made it into her bathroom she stripped herself of all over clothes. She stepped into her shower stall and closed the plexiglass door behind her. As the water ran over her she grumbled to herself about getting a bathtub in the next place she lived. Hopeful it will be a house in the suburbs with a husband and maybe a child or two. She frowned and let out a sigh. Like marriage or children were in her future. She washed her body running her fingers over scar on her lower abandon. She shook her head to rid herself of the memory of that night. Once her shower was done it was time for a quick dinner of ramen then off to bed.

It was just a little after midnight when she heard a load crash coming from her kitchen. She sprang up in bed and grabbed the bat that lay under her side. She rouse quickly and quietly. Kagome tip toed her way to the source of the sound. She leaned her back against the wall next to the doorway, "I'm warning you! I've called the cops and I have a bat that I'm not afraid to use!" She turned to see a man, no half demon, standing in kitchen. He had long white hair with two cute dog eats coming out of the top. He wore a red t-shirt that hugged his body just right, blue jeans, and no shoes. In his claws he held a cup of roman and was just about to take a bite when Kagome came in.

"Oye keep it down you'll wake the whole floor with your loud mouth." Kagome stared at the demon in shock as her face turned red with anger,"you broke into my house and you are telling to shut up." He thought for a moment before nodding,"pretty much yeah." Nothing blind fury came over has she charged at the stranger ready to beat him with a bat. He sat down his food with one hand and caught the bat with the other. He looked dead in the eye, "you have got to be kidding me. This can't be happening." He let go of the bat and walked away. Kagome stood there in a huff, "I demand answers now!" The man just looked down at his cup of noodles, "First tell me your name woman." Through clenched teeth, "My name is Kagome Higurashi! Now I demand to know why you are in MY kitchen eating MY food!" Without looking up,"Well Kagome Higurashi my name is Inuysha." He looked up to look her in the eye,"and you my dear are destined to be my mate."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Im back. Sorry life has been getting**

 **In the way. But I'll be uploading a couple updates here and there for a couple**

 **Of days. Away enjoy.**

 **I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha**

Mating thing: two

"This can't be real," Kagome muttered to herself as she charged through the airport to find her gate. She glanced down her first class ticket one more time.

"Oye! Would you wait up! I have been screaming at you to slow down for the past five minutes." Kagome stopped and looked over her shoulder at the source of the annoying sound that was ringing in her ear. This was too real. He breaks into her house and now he's coming with her on her first business trip. What did she do to deserve this hell. He put his hand her shoulder, "look our flight doesn't leave for another hour why don't you have a seat and I'll go get us some breakfast." She took a seat at some random chairs as he walked off. She closed her eyes and began to rethink last night.

"I'm sorry I'm your what now?" Kagome said slinging the bat over her shoulder. Inuyasha took a bite of his food, "I said you're my destined mate." He kept on eating while she just stared at him. She thought back to her sex ed class in high school. In this world they had to learn about all types of relationships including the relationship between human and demons. Once a demon gets the scent of their mate the two are bonded for life. Doesn't matter if the mate is a human or not.

He drank what was left of the broth in the cup. He cleaned up and got a quick drink of water.

"Let's not waste anymore time." He walked closer to her. She pushed him back with end of the bat, "hold on a second I thought you could only find your mate if you had a scent. Where did you get my scent?"

"Funny story you work with my dad and brother. When they walked in to see me something hit my nose. They tried to ask me about my last dig but I had to find you. My guess is you hugged one them and your hair ended up on them." Kagome blink, this intruder was Sesshomaru's little brother. The archeologist that is never home. He move the bat from his chest and moved closer to the girl.

"Now enough talk let's get this over with."

She tried to avoid him but he backed her into a wall. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong for her. Inuyasha pinned her wrists to the wall above her. He nuzzled the right side of her neck before finding the right spot. He bite down sending waves of pain and pleasure through Kagome whole body. She couldn't deny she felt something stir in her lower region. She hadn't been touched by a man in over eight years. Once the mark was placed Inuyasha pulled away and looked into Kagome's eyes. He could see lust cloud them over. He smirked and pressed his lips to hers. The passion between the two them hit hard. Inuyasha lifted up the girl's legs so she could wrap them around him. Their clothed nether regions meet cause them both to moan out of pure need. Just as his hand was about to travel north a loud crash was heard from the living room.

"INUYASHA!" A thunderous voice yelled from the living room, "where are you young man." He pulled away from Kagome, "fuck not now." Soon Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came into the kitchen to find the couple.

"Inuyasha let the girl go now!" Inutaisho demanded. With a sigh, he realised the girl. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother while Inutaisho went to check on Kagome. That's when he saw the mark upon her neck.

"Damn it Inu! Do you know what you did to this poor girl!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes father." He looked back to Kagome, "do you understand what is happening." Kagome blinked and shook her head. He sighed, "Kid you could die in the next seven days."

"Hey!" Kagome was snapped back into reality, "huh?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I said are you hungry? I got a couple bagels, some doughnuts, small thing of milk both white and chocolate, couple cups of coffee, couple biscuit sandwiches from the McDonald's..." Kagome shook her head, "how are we going to eat this all." He blinked, "what you don't eat I planned too."

"I see well I'll take a bagel, cream cheese, and a coffee with a couple sugars, and one those milks white please." The two took a moment to enjoy their food. Kagome watched in disgust as Inuyasha ate every bite of food he had.

"Where do you put it all."

"I have a very overactive metabolism." He got up and took all the trash to throw it away. Kagome let out a sigh, did she really have to be stuck with this guy for the rest of her life? He came just as quickly as he left.

"We better get goin." She nodded and grabbed her stuff. Once again she hurried off leaving Inuyasha in her dust.

Kagome was getting settled into her seat. As a young flight attendant walked by Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Hey sweetie mind grabbing me two bottles of jack and a coke?" The young girl blushed and nodded. He smiled and winked, "thanks baby." As she walked away he watched her ass. Kagome rolled her eyes, "pervert." Inuyasha looked back at her, "what?" Kagome looked at him, "is this how the rest of my life is supposed to be." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow, "not necessarily I mean all you and I have to do is have sex maybe once or twice a year after the first time. Mating means I'm the only one that can get you pregnant." As he said the last word her hand moved prospectively to her stomach. Her whole body tighten, "if that's the case then what is the whole point of it all."

"To make sure our blood lines continue," he said as the flight attendant came back with his drinks. He flashed her a flirtatious smile, she blushed and walked away.

Two hours into the flight Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha looked over at her. He couldn't believe his father was forcing to go on this trip with the stupid girl. She'd have at least four days left when she came back. She'd still have plenty of time to save her life. Besides it's not like another mate wouldn't appear. Once you lose one mate another is born, that's what happened with his dad. After Sesshomaru's mother passed away his mother scent came to his father two years later. Sesshomaru was three at the time. And four when he was born. However it wasn't until his eighteenth when had finally called her mom. Inuyasha growled thinking of all the times his half brother had made his mother cry. He snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard Kagome whimpering.

She squirmed in her sleep. It was obviously she was having a nightmare. Inuyasha's ears went flat on his head. Something about Kagome hurting was bothering him deep within. He wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer. Once she felt his warmth she relaxed. The attendant walked by once more to see the two of them cuddling. She frowned and walked away. He shrugged looking back down at Kagome, who seemed to be resting well once more. He watched her sleep thinking she wasn't so bad when she was asleep. Mostly because she wasn't talking. She had a cute little button nose, soft rosy cheeks, and those lips. Not only did they feel good against his but her kiss tasted amazing. He looked around before lightly kissing on the top of the head. He then rested his head on top of her's and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome was finally getting sleep she hadn't in awhile. She always had the same nightmare every time she fell asleep. She snuggled closer to the source of the warmth she was feeling, "mm Inuyasha." Her eyes snapped open once his name left her lips. She pulled away a bit to see a sleeping Inuyasha holding onto her. She quickly pulled out of his arms waking him up. He groaned, "did you have to move? I just fell asleep." Kagome shook her head, "did you have cuddle me?" He scoffed, "I only cuddled you because you looked like you were having a bad dream." She blinked then huffed, "I never asked you to hold me when I was scared." She turned to look out the window. All that could be seen was a sea of clouds. She sighed at least she had something pretty to look at. Inuyasha watched her a moment before getting out of his seat. She glanced over, "where are you going?" He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, "if you must know the bathroom. Where else would I go? We are in the air you idiot." Before she could respond or yell he walked off. She rolled her eyes as he walk away, "jerk." She pulled out her book and began to read.

He walked towards the bathroom still a bit ticked off at her. All he did was cuddle her when she looked like she needed it.

"So what do you see in her?" a voice spoke up. He looked up to see the flight attendant from early looking at him. He frowned, "I'm not sure yet. It just seems that fate pulled the two of us together." The girl smirked and grabbed his arm pulling out of view of the other passengers. She grabbed the back of his head, she pulled him down slamming their lips together. He wanted to resist but god knows he couldn't. This girl's. This stranger's body felt good pressed against him. Once she pulled away she whispered, "if it doesn't work out come find me. My name is Natasha." With that she let go and went back to helping the others.

He locked himself in the bathroom. He slide down the door. He wasn't with Kagome but why did he feel bad for just kissing another girl. Plus it was weird it was weird, she seemed almost aggressive about kissing him. He shook his head, and went about his business. Once he finished he flushed, zipped up his jeans, and washed his hand. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Natasha bending over to help another passenger. He smirked thinking about what it would be like to bend her over for another reason, but something hurt deep in chest when he thought of it. Just then a strange scent hit his nose, something smelled salty. A low voice in the back of his mind spoke to him "mate sad." He moved quickly back to his seat practical pushing Natasha out of away. He stopped in a huff to see Kagome crying with a book in hand.

"Kagome what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hm oh it's just this book. Every time I read the part about the woman saying goodbye to her dying father gets me. I always end up crying no matter how many times I read it," she said as she whipped her eyes of the tears. He raises an eyebrow and frowned, "that's it?" Kagome shook her head in confusion, "um yes?" He scoffed, "you have got to be kidding me." Inuyasha sat down and shook his head, "unbelievable." Kagome was still confused, "um what." He looked over at her, "I could smell you crying and a tiny voice told me you were sad."

"That's sounds weird. Wait why does that confuse you. Shouldn't you know what it's like to have a mate. I mean you're how old?" Inuyasha ears went flat against his head, "I don't see how that's the point." Kagome turned to look at him, "come on you've had to of had a mate before me right." He stayed silent, a light pink tint came to his cheeks, and he avoided Kagome's gaze. Her eyes widened, "I'm your first mate. Holy shit." He grew angry, "look just shut it okay!" He turned from her and she smiled as her mate pouted like a kid.

"Comfort him," a voice within her said. She was confused but placed a hand on his shoulder, "look it just means we'll learn about this together." He turned to look at her, "I guess." She took his hand in hers and interlocked their fingers, "let's just take this one step at a time okay? I'll try not to be so."

"Bitchy?"

"I was going to say judgmental but I guess bitchy works. But you have stop being."

"Flirty and unreasonable?"

"I was going to say an ass but yes those too." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Kiss her," the voice spoke again. He brought his over hand up to her cheek, and pulled her face closer.

"Let him do it," the voice within her said again. She followed his lead and their lips meet somewhere in the middle. This kiss wasn't like the one they shared back at the apartment. This one was sweet, simple, and to light a small spark. They pulled away and at the same time said, "wow." Just then a ding came on the intercom, "this is your captain speaking. We will begin our final descent into LA now." The couple moved back there seats, and said nothing else to each other. The let go of each other's hands and buckled up. Once done they didn't even notice their hands found their way back to each other. They didn't seem to mind.

Once off the plane they waited for their bags. As they did so Nathasha walked up and slipped her number into his pocket. Without a care in the world about Kagome standing there, "call me when you're free." With a wink she walked away from the couple. Kagome looked at the half demon, "what in the world was that." He looked at her, "um well when I went to the bathroom her and I sort of made out." Her eyes widen once again and she pushed him, "no I can deal with the flirting but I won't put up with cheating!" She grabbed her bag and stormed off, "find your own way to the hotel!" Before Inuyasha could catch up with the dark haired woman, she disappeared within the crowded airport. He sighed, "but we aren't even a couple." He walked in the same direction as she had shaking head. Meanwhile Kagome was found away through the crowed and got outside. She jumped in the first cab she could find, "can you take me to this address?" She hand a piece of paper with an address on it. The cabbie nodded, "sure no problem miss, so why are in LA?" She looked at him through the mirror, "business. It's my first overseas meeting." The cabbie smiled, "well congrats lady and might I say welcome to our fair city." After she looked out the window and began to think about Inuyasha once again. She was angry, and hurt. She let out a few tears of frustration, "this is going to be a long weekend."


	3. author

Hey everyone it's me.

I am leaving this note for all of you wonderful readers out there.

I am having some personal issuing at home so it maybe a month or so before

I can really get down to finishing my stories.

I am sorry but I promise I will be back at it soon.

I love you all very much.

Xoxo

Measel


	4. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank everyone for waiting for the next update. Between moving, dealing with baby daddy drama, and well getting engaged it's been a rough ride since well forever. Anyway on with the story!**

 **Once again I don't own Inuyasha**

As the cabbie pulled away he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Did you say something Miss?"

"Oh no I'm just more mumbling to myself back here," as she wiped the tears away from eyes. He moved his gaze back to the road.

"You know whatever he did that upset you, he's an idiot."

Kagome looked at her driver with confusion. He smiled to himself, "I've been married for over twenty five years. Together we raise two beautiful girls and a one hot headed son. I know when a boy has hurt a girl's feelings."

"It was a stupid fight. I mean this guy and I aren't even a couple yet. I'm just his mate. I thought that meant something but I guess not. Sorry I shouldn't be dumping this on you, you're a totally stranger."

"The name is Nick, been a cabbie since I was eighteen and I'm forty-seven as of Saturday," he said as he turned a corner. Kagome smiled, finally getting a good look at the man driving her to her hotel.

"Well nice to meet you Nick, I'm Kagome." He looked back at her one more time with a smile on his face.

"With a pretty girl like you, the pleasure is all mine." That made Kagome's day much better. The two continue to make small talk. Nick filled her on all the events going on in town, and some the best restaurants near her hotel. Kagome felt it was nice just to have a friendly person to talk to. It wasn't long before they pulled up to the curb at her hotel. She got out and walked around to grab her bag from the trunk. She walked over to the passenger side and paid Nick the amount owed plus a big tip.

"Well thank you Kagome and here is my number. Just in case you'd to go somewhere. If I'm not busy I'll give you a lift and if I am I'll send one of my best guys."

"Thanks Nick!" She waved as she watched him pull away. She walked in the hotel lobby. A young girl in a green suit jacket with the hotel emblem on the right side and a gold name tag right above with the name 'Jesse' printed on it smiled at her.

"Hello Miss, welcome to the Marbella. Checking in?"

"Yes the name should be Kagome Higurashi." The girl quickly typed away at the computer next to her.

"Yes it looks as if you'll be staying in the honeymoon suite."

"But that's not the room I reserved." The girl looked at the screen once more, "it seems the room reservation were changed this morning. By a Mr. Taisho."

Kagome nodded, 'damn it Inutaisho!' The girl handed her two keys, "If you need anything just call the front desk. Everything will be charged to Mr. Taisho account. Your check out time is eleven o'clock on Sunday." Kagome smiled and turned to leave. She ran into someone's chest. She fell on the floor.

"Ow. Sorry about that I" She stopped talking when she noticed who she ran into.

"You what?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. He held out his hand to help her up. She stood up on her own. She brushed the dirt off the back of her skirt. Once done she stuck her nose in the air and stormed off towards the elevators without saying a word.

"Kagome! Wait I don't have a room key! Really you're just going to ditch me again," Inuyasha called out to the girl. His voice seemed to get louder and louder. A few people even began to stare. He mumbled something under his breath before walking over to the front desk.

"Hello sir, welcome to Marbella," Jesse spoke again.

"Name is Inuyasha Taisho. Checking in." Jesse quickly typed away.

"Oh it seems you're already checked in. Room 415," She said with a smile.

"How many room keys do you give?" He asked looking in the direction of the elevators.

"Just two, and the woman you are staying with just grabbed both sets a moment ago," Jesse said glance over in the direction he was looking. He turned to face her, "Thank you." Before the girl could respond he ran off. Jesse turned to her red haired coworker, who was also working the front desk.

"Looks like the honeymoon is over for them before it even begins, Dylan." He chuckled and nodded his head.

Kagome had made it the fourth floor in no time. She marched down the hall, still in a fit of rage. Once she made it to room 415, she slid the key into the door, and walked into the room. She came into what looked like a very small apartment. Next to the door was the door to the bathroom room. Down the small hallway was a living room: there was a couch, a coffee table, off to the side was a whirlpool tub, and a good size tv on a stand. On the coffee table rest a tray with a bottle of champagne with two glasses. There was a note in front of the bottle. Kagome figured she'd worry about it till she got settled in.

She walked through a door on the back wall. Inside was a bedroom with a queen size bed, a closet, and a couple of dressers. She opened the closet to find three bags of clothes hanging with more notes. She looked at the first one.

'Good luck tomorrow. Knock Em dead like i know you will' -Inutaisho. She unzipped the bag to find a new suit. It was gray with a knee length skirt with matching jacket and a white button up shirt. She smiled but wonder how he got her measurements. She looked at the other two bags, and grabbed the note.

'For after you get them to sign. Do not look at the outfits inside. They are a surprise and meant to for you and Inuyasha to celebrate your first business trip/success.' -Inutaisho. That time she rolled her eyes. She put her suitcase on the dresser and dug out some clothes. She quickly changed into a pair of black sweatpants, and a gray t-shirt. After a long plane ride all she wanted was a hot shower, then time to fine tune her work for tomorrow. Once in the bathroom she removed her contacts, got undressed, turned the shower on, and jumped in. The warm water felt good on her body. Plus it gave her time to think about her other situation. At any moment Inuyasha would be at the room. Where would they sleep? There was no way in hell was he sleeping anywhere near her. Her hand touched her mate mark. She had six days left to either give into well HIS primal need, or die. This didn't make sense to her. Why should she have to die just because she wasn't ready to give her body to someone she barely knew, let alone a jerky womanizer like him. Sure he had soft lips, the most beautiful shade of amber for eyes she had ever seen, and not to mention that killer body. She mentally slapped herself for checking him out. There was no way she was just going to cave into some hunk of a man, even if it means losing her life. She turned off the water, so much for a relaxing shower. She stepped and over to the sink. She blow dried her hair, she put it up in a bun, got dressed, and headed back to living room. She slipped on her glasses, and started up the computer. Just as the computer started up, there was a pounding at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" Kagome sarcastically asked herself. She walked over, and opened the door. Inuyasha stood there, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"What in the blue fuck was that shit in the lobby, Kagome?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome moved away from the door, giving him room to step inside.

"You know what the hell I mean! First you stormed off at the airport, then you ditch me in the lobby without a room key. I don't get it. I was honest with you about her, it just happened! It was an honest fucking mistake. Besides it's not like you're my girlfriend, you're just my mate. All we have to do is have sex, then we don't have to be around each other for another fucking year. Why is it so hard for you just sleep with me and get this shit over with," he yelled. Kagome looked up from her spot on the couch, she removed her headphones.

"Sorry did you say something?" Inuyasha was seeing red, "did I say something? DID I SAY SOMETHING! You bitch listen hear, tonight we are going to fuck then this will not have to happen again for another year. Are we fuckin clear?" Kagome said nothing. She gathered her stuff and went to the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He moved towards the door, twisting the knob.

"You have have to be fucking kidding me. You locked me out. I could just break the door," Inuyasha yelled out. He went to kick open the door, a little pink tint came over the door. She just put an enchantment on the door, he was to mate a priestess. Just his fucking luck.

"Fine I'll sleep on the couch but could I atleast get a pillow or blanket or something?"

The door popped open. Out flew one pillow and a brown blanket, "goodnight." Kagome stood against the door and wiped the tears away. She knew she had to sleep with him she just wasn't ready. She had promised to herself she wouldn't just sleep with anyone. She had to love him, just as much as she loved the man from her past. Instinctively she placed a hand on her flat abdomen, she let out a deep sigh. There was no way she was about to let history repeat itself. She pulled out her cell phone and clicked on her best friend's name. It rang twice before the girl on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sango it's Kagome, I need you and your brain for a bit." Across the globe Sango sat up and grabbed her laptop, "what's going on sweetie." Kagome told her the story about her new unwanted mate. Sango tapped away at her laptop looking up anything and everything she could about the mating between a human and a demon.

"Says here your lifespan is extended to match his. Even if he is a half demon, that's pretty cool. However you can still die from normal things like sickness or car crash or stuff like that."

"Insightful but not what I'm looking for. I just...need to know why I would die if I don't sleep with him."

"Okay give me a second," Sango said. All that could be heard on Kagome's end was the sound of the clicking of keyboard.

"And found it!" Sango switched ears before reading, "it says here that a demon's bite has toxin within it. It slowly works it way through the body, and oddly enough there are no other signs that you have been poisoned. Just within a week you'll drop dead. During sex another chemical is released, and the antidote is in the saliva. All he has to do is lick the wounded during sex. Then you're safe. You'll never have to worry about dying after this. The whole mating thing once a year is more like a being in heat thing for demons." Kagome said nothing, she bite her bottom lip. There was no way around it she had to sleep with him.

"Kagome? You still there?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm here just lost in thought."

"It's understandable honey. Listen I'm going to go, It's getting late over there I'm guessing."

"You going to be okay sweetie?"

"Right now? I'm not sure, it's either I sleep with a total stranger or I die. Neither opposition sounds good to me."

"Oh he can't be that bad, right?"  
"I mean he's...well I can't say I'm not attracted to him, but I just can't look past the whole kissing another girl thing. I'm not sure why I got jealous of the situation. I mean it's not like we are a couple we are just mates right? "

"Um Kagome that is pretty much the same thing. Anyway get some sleep sounds like it's needed. I love you see you when you get back."

"Okay, I love you too." She hung up the phone with her best friend. She let out a deep sigh and walked to the door. Opening it just a crack to see if he was still awake, sure enough he was wide awake watching TV.

"Inuyasha, could you come in here for a minute?" she asked as she opened the door more. He looked up, and turned the TV off. With some hesitation he made his way to the bedroom. Once inside, Kagome took his hands and lead him to the edge of the bed.

"Please don't say anything until I've finished what I have to say. First of all I'm sorry I over reacted about the other girl thing. I will admit I was weirdly jealous. Second I will sleep with you, but after I am done at Globe Games tomorrow. It seems your dad has set up a little date for us, so let's take that time to get to know each other better. Then we will come back here and we mate. Are you okay with this?" Inuyasha just looked into her eyes, as if he needed a moment to process everything. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck. He pulled her close to him, "look I'm sorry I've been a real jerk. I know this is new to you too. I shouldn't have kissed her, even if it was just a kiss it still hurt you." He kissed her forehead, "I promise I'll do better. And I would love to go out with you tomorrow night." Kagome was in shock, "what came over you?" He smiled, "I know this doesn't seem like me. But I over heard you on the phone. Then I did some thinking about everything. A little voice in my head told me how much I hurt you, and it made me never want to hurt you again." She raised her eyebrow, "I want to believe that. But forgive me if I don't right away. Anyway I'm going to bed. Are you coming with me to my presentation tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will if you would like me to," he said getting up from the bed. She nodded and stood up too, "well good night Inuyasha." He walked out the door and as he closed it, "good night."

He stood by the door for a moment and smiled. He pulled pull out his phone and quickly sent a text, "you're right being nice was the trick."

"Told you, good thing her best friend is my girlfriend."

"True, anyway night Miroku."

"Night Yasha."


End file.
